Super Mario World 64
Super Mario World 64 is a pirated port of the SNES Super Mario World, made for the Mega Drive/Genesis by an unknown developer, at an unknown date (but presumably some time after the original release of Super Mario 64, in 1996). Super Mario World 64 was probably created by the same people who created Super Donkey Kong 99 (A bootleg original Donkey Kong Country game for the Sega Genesis). Overview In the game you play as Mario alone; Yoshi makes no appearance whatsoever. Holding A allows you to run, but the distance required before Mario starts running is longer than expected, making careful jumps that require the distance a bit tricky. Control in general is also very stiff. The game has six levels, with a boss after each three. The end of each act tallies up the amount of enemies you defeat, though this doesn't seem to serve any purpose as the game doesn't keep score. Only the first four levels have a layout based on their corresponding original levels, however as one progresses through the levels the layouts begin to differ from the original. The final two stages seem to be completely original level designs by the programmers. The first two levels are based off of the first two levels of the original, with the third being Iggy's Castle which leads to the Iggy boss. After the next three levels you meet the final boss, which resembles a gigantic cue ball. After beating this boss, a screen appears (taken from the SNES Super Mario World) which has a picture of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach with the words "The End" above them while the Jeopardy! theme plays. The music in the game is primarily taken from the two Genesis titles Tale Spin and Jeopardy!. Since the only relation between these games is the fact they use the GEMS sound driver, it can be assumed that the developers of this game used the GEMS driver and picked out tracks from these two games, rather than having built their own sound driver. However, the music for the title screen and first level are remade from Super Mario World, and the song used for the third level (Iggy's Castle) uses the theme from the Sega Genesis version of Garry Kitchen's Super Battletank. The start-up screen uses the "It's-a me, Mario!" voice sample from Super Mario 64. The title screen is taken from Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, with the exception of the "64" in the logo. Yoshi is not present on the title screen, either (although remnants of his shoes and tail can still be seen around Birdo). Gallery mw64.jpeg|Boxed copy. smwback.jpg|Picture showing the back. mar.jpeg|A later reprint of the game from between 2002-08 distributed by Winsen. While the box re-titles it Super Mario Bros. IV, the title screen in-game remains unchanged. SMW64 PCB.jpg|Front shot of the PCB. Luigi_031913_spot02.jpg|New 2013 artwork. ---- Impose.jpg|Another cartridge. This one puts the boarder that is on official Sega cartridges to make it look more like an official game. Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Mario games